The Way You Make Me Feel
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Vic falls for Jaime. Vic/Jaime slash.


**Title : The Way You Make Me Feel**  
><strong>Rating : T<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Slash, &amp; Implied sexy times ;D<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Vic falls for Jaime.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own Vic Fuentes or Jaime Preciado. Nor do I own Pierce the Veil.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : I FUCKING LOVE VICJAIME :D 3 yes, I know Jaime is not like this. I just have bottom!jaime stuck in my head.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vic Fuentes did not expect his heart to stop when Jaime Preciado stepped into his house. His eyes widened and he stopped moving, letting go of his guitar that was thankfully held up by a guitar strap. Tony was the only one who seemed to notice Vic's weird reaction. The guitarist nudged the singer while Mike went over to greet the new bass player. Vic blinked, looking up at Tony who had a very concerned expression on his face.<p>

"Dude, you alright?" whispered Tony. "You totally froze up. Have you met Jaime before?"

"No, but I think an angel has entered my home." is what Vic wanted to say but he really said, "I'm fine Tony, just had to stop and admire his awesome hair."

Tony's mouth pulled up in one corner, smirking at the singer. "That look in your eyes-"

Vic's heart sped up and his hands started to sweat. He kept his emotions under control and looked at Tony with fake question. "What look?" he asked as clueless as he could pull off.

Tony didn't say anything, just gave Vic a 'I-don't-believe-you." look. Jaime made his way over to the singer and guitarist. He smiled, showing off his cute dimples. Vic's heart melted and he smiled back. The bass player waved at the singer and gave him a hug before throwing his arms around Tony and pressing a kiss to the guitarist's cheek.

"Tony!" smiled Jaime, dragging out the 'o' in Tony's name. Tony shot an apologetic expression to Vic who just shrugged, hiding his upset emotions.

"Hey bro, how you doing?" asked Tony, turning his attention back to the bass player.

"Ecstatic! -"

"You had Monster didn't you?"

Jaime just beamed and leaned forward to peck Tony on the lips, turning and running away. Tony blushed and shot an apologetic look once more to Vic before chasing after the bass player, tackling the shorter man to the floor. Jaime rolled on top of Tony, straddling the guitarist's waist.

Vic was sure he could have killed someone with the jealously that flared up inside him.

* * *

><p>The day for Pierce the Veil to shower finally came. Touring with Warped Tour was awesome but the downside to the tour were the lack of shower time. Mike and Tony had already showered after their final set. Vic and Jaime had waited until the rush of people trying to take their showers had died down.<p>

Vic glanced at the clock. 9:54 PM. He was heading over to his bunk to grab his shower supplies when he ran into Jaime who had a duffel bag and a towel thrown over his shoulder. Vic could see Tony smirking from his bunk. He really wanted to scream at God. He's had many close encounters with Jaime and he was at his breaking point. His mind flashed back to earlier that day when Jaime sprawled himself over the singer's lap. After that, the bass player bent over in front of him to pick up his fallen guitar pick. And after their final set while sitting in the bus to calm down from the adrenaline rush, Jaime sat himself onto Vic's lap. He squirmed for a bit, getting comfortable. Vic almost threw down Jaime and fucked him into the floor but he refrained and rushed to the bathroom to take care of his 'little' problem.

"Vic you're gonna shower too?" asked Jaime with a smile, dimples showing. Hearing Jaime's voice brought Vic back from his thoughts. He blinked before nodding stiffly. "We could go together! It's dark and Bert's touring this year...so I was hoping you could come with me?"

Vic's heart swelled. Jaime trusted Vic to keep him safe. No way was the singer going to let the bass player go alone now. Not that he would let him go alone with the way the bass player's big brown eyes were hopeful and vulnerable looking. "Yeah, let me grab some stuff and I'll go with you."

Jaime beamed and gave the singer a hug along with a peck to the cheek. Vic blushed and hurried to grab his stuff. That was the first time Jaime kissed Vic at all, Jaime's lips to Vic's skin contact.

* * *

><p>"I really fucking like you." blurted Vic one day when Jaime pulled back from fixing the singer's hair. The bass player's eyes widened but didn't run away as the singer thought he would. Instead, Jaime broke into a smile and leaned forward to peck Vic on the lips. Before Jaime could pull away Vic pulled the slightly taller man to his chest. He locked his arms around the bass player's waist, deepening the kiss. Jaime moaned into Vic's mouth, turning on the singer. Jaime wrapped his arms around Vic's neck, trying to get closer to the singer. Vic surprised Jaime by lifting him; surprising the bass player with his strength and carrying him back to his bunk. Before the two could stumble into the bunk, clapping filled their ears. They pulled apart to see Tony and Mike smiling and clapping. The singer and bass player blushed at being caught.<p>

"Awe c'mon and fuck off guys." groaned Vic.

"Congrats you guys!" congratulated the drummer and guitarist. Jaime patted his red cheeks while climbing into Vic's bunk. Vic smiled at Jaime's shyness and shooed the drummer and guitarist away.

"Have fun. Mike and I will go shopping so we won't have to murder ourselves for staying." said Tony, stuffing his phone and wallet in his pocket.

"See ya and have fun!" said Mike, waving as he and Tony made their way out of the bus. Once they were gone Jaime poked his head out of Vic's bunk.

"Are they gone?" he asked quietly. Vic chuckled and nodded, slipping into the bunk next to Jaime. The singer pulled the bass player close, kissing his forehead. Jaime suddenly yawned, making Vic blink before laughing.

"Take a nap babe and we'll get to the dirty deed later." winked the singer, making Jaime blush and hide his face in the crook of Vic's neck. Vic laughed once more, wrapping his arms around Jaime.

"Kiss me to sleep and don't pull away until I pass out cuz I can't fall asleep if I'm this close to you." murmured Jaime against Vic's neck.

"You won't hold out long." teased Vic.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." the bass player rolled over Vic, straddling the singer and leaning forward so their faces were centimeters away. Vic was sure this was the tightest his pants ever got.

"Let's set the record."

"You're on." with that the two attatched their lips together and went to set a record.


End file.
